Scarlet eyes
by Bunpire sapphirerocks
Summary: She is human but with special abilities.and he's just your typical arrogant vamp.Add in a bit of weirdos,Volturi and skittles,and you got one of a hell love story. Read and review!


**A/N: I had wanted to write this for quite a time now, but I had restrained myself because I got two other unfinished multi-chaptered stories, and I knew I should finish them first, but I can't resist not writing this. (: This is my first Volturi fan fiction, so enjoy! (:**

Chapter One

Janette

Life was considered boring at the Volturi, for me the very least; everyone else didn't seem to notice my bore. Aro was delighted, after the arriving news from the Cullens regarding about the half-human half-vampire hybrid. It was heard that her growth finally came to a permanent halt, at the age of sixteen. (None of my concerns) I did too heard Aro mentioned about her developing more skills on her ability and yada, yada, yada…

Besides that, nothing interesting had occurred, except for a few missions here and there. The missions pleased Jane, for she can have a torturing session; but for me, everything bored me. And Alec didn't like being bored. Boredom makes Alec un-awesome.

I feel like Marcus, all hollow inside, as if my life was missing something. However, I had never told any single vampire or person, neither did Jane knew. They would kill me! Aro knew, since he read my mind, but Aro promised not to tell, and I trusted my master for that. Since I did bribe him…

"Brother, master wished to see us immediately." I saw Jane by the door, her voice urgent. Finally, some action!

I nodded as a reply, putting on my dark cloak over the plain clothing I wore. Then I held my dear sister's hand as we strode towards the main hall.

"Evening sister, anything wrong?" I inquired being clueless to the matter, Aro never summoned us so late before, and if he did, there would be an urgency.

Jane shrugged her shoulders oh so slightly it was hard to notice without vampire eyesight. "I heard something about Juliana visiting." Jane paused for a moment, her full lips then pulled into a small smile, "And she brought a gift along."

I caught a scent of a human easily, a sweet alluring one indeed. It smelt incredibly like fresh lavenders with a mixture of seasons in it. The smell of the falling leaves during autumn…fresh air of the spring, sandy beaches of the summer. Eww… I am sounding really cheesy right now, I thought.

Aro, Marcus and Caius were already sitting at their respective thrones, Aro cheery as ever, Marcus utterly bored, Caius uninterested. We bowed slightly, and then dashing towards our standing positions, waiting for Felix and Demetri to arrive with the guests.

The first person to step through the doors was Juliana herself. Her hair was dark and straight, swishing from side to side as she strode proudly and gracefully into the hall. Against her curtain of shiny jet black hair was her flawless porcelain pale marble skin, almost as pale as the snow outside. Her burgundy red eyes were fierce, deep wisdom held in her eyes, to deep for a seventeen year-old girl, but she was not seventeen, she was near to approaching five hundred. She looked exactly the same since I saw her five decades ago.

"Ah Juliana, it certainly had been long since you last visit." Aro greeted her fondly.

"Yes, it had been long." Juliana sighed softly.

"And you brought a snack with you." Caius spoke, making it more of a statement instead of a question, always the straight-forward one. That was what I like about that dude.

"Well you certainly wouldn't think it as a snack anymore after knowing her ability." Juliana scoffed, pacing around the room.

"Would you mind to show her?" Aro said rather gently.

With that, Juliana reached for the door, and when she did came in, a small figure followed behind her. They both made their way to the center of the room, Juliana striding gracefully while the girl danced slightly. She made me curious, and I could not see her face; it was covered in a white cloak, her lavender-mix-seasons scent overwhelming. Juliana smiled proudly at the mysterious human girl in the cloak, giving her a gentle push to walk forward.

"Why don't you take off your coat dear," Juliana suggested to the girl. Hearing that, the girl pulled back the hood of her white cloak, slowly revealing her face, and then dropping the cloak onto the marble floor.

She was pale and fragile looking. Her hair was deep bronze, more browner instead of red spilling across her shoulders towards her upper waist. A hot pink side sweep bangs covered half of her right eye. Long eyelashes curved perfectly, big deep onyx eyes full with excitement. She had a jaw of every sculptor's dream, with soft-looking pink lips. She stood no higher than Jane's height, looking around thirteen or fourteen. A multicolored aura seemed to surround her, and I had to glance at her feet to make sure she was not floating above the ground.

"Why she seems merely twelve years old!" Caius eyed her questioningly, see I told you so.

"Well, for your information, I'm almost fourteen." The girl spoke in a manner that made Aro laughed. I like her, she's funny.

"Juliana, is this a joke?" Caius added, ignoring the human girl.

"Now, now dear brother, calm down and let Juliana explain." Aro said calmly, restraining Caius to lunge forward. Yeah Caius, what the big man said.

"Thank you Aro. Now this human you were referring to is immune to vampire abilities." Juliana smiled proudly at Aro's sudden interest. Well that was cool.

"You meant like Bella Cullen when she was still a mortal?" Aro questioned curiously. I hate the Cullens. Seriously, I do.

"Yes, but Bella Cullen was only immune to certain vampire abilities, however this girl here is immune to any vampire abilities."

I stared at Aro's baffled expression. His burgundy eyes were widen, full of wonder. Well, I could not disagree with Aro's amazement as well, humans who were unaffected by vampire abilities were quite rare. Moreover a powerful one as this was incredibly rare.

"That's impossible." Caius voice roared through the hall. _Someone's being cranky…_

"However it is true, I had done experiments on her," beamed Juliana.

"What if you're lying?" Caius questioned, demanding would be a better term.

"That could be settled." Juliana then handed her hand to Aro.

The hall grew silent as all eyes were focused on them. At certain times like this, I could not hope more to have the ability of my master, or Edward Cullen's one could work as well. However that was just merely a wish, all I could do was wait like everyone else. That was why my life sucks.

To passed my time, I had took a glimpse of my sister who stood at the other side and she did not looked pleased at Aro's sudden interest in the human, knowing my twin sister, I was absolute positively sure that Jane would not be giving the bronze-haired girl a pleasant time.

"Ah…remarkable, I hadn't seen one as powerful as her since you, Juliana…splendid indeed." Aro's smile widen as he strode towards the young human. She did not flinch at Aro's sudden closeness, nor did she look away from the uncomfortable stare of his. She was entirely calm, so was her breathing normal. I didn't know why but I felt a sudden pang of respect for her, which I had never felt for a human before.

"May I ask for your name, dear one?" Aro asked with glee.

"Janette, but I prefer to be called Jane." She replied softly.

"Another Jane," I heard Felix snickered, following with some murmurings of 'woo' and 'ahs' from the members of the guard. However, Jane, my dear sister did not looked a least pleased, her lips pulled into a grimace. I pity the human girl.

"Janette, such a lovely name," Aro twirled her name with the end of his tongue, completely deep in thoughts. "But if you prefer to be called Jane, that's fine, although it would be confusing though since we do have a Jane present in the Volturi Guard, but I think we can manage it." Aro added, as he beckoned for Jane with a twirl of his hand.

"Yes master?" Jane asked grimly, her hands tightened into fists, not a good sign.

"Ahh, Jane. You and Janette, err I meant Jane here are around the same age, why don't you borrowed her some of your clothing then tomorrow Heidi or Gianna could bring her shopping for clothes?" Aro took one of Jane's cold hands and placed it on the human Jane. I could almost hear her shouting 'Yeah right, same age' in the mind of hers.

"Sure," Jane replied flatly.

"Splendid. Felix, Demetri, please show Jane to one of our guestrooms." Aro said and flitted towards Juliana. "Now," he said to her, "We have a lot of things to catch up on indeed, twin sister."

...O...

I was now back walking –striding would be a better term- back to my room, letting my eyes wander around, allowing my thoughts to flow freely. Aro had left with Juliana, mentioning something about finding the wives. Not my problem.

Anyway, I left as soon as my master did, and so did everyone else. Everything was clam, as well quiet, only with the sounds of a few vampire guards walking along, whispering among each other. I got a hunch, a very big hunch that they were gossiping about her.

Her beauty was quite unusual comparing to normal humans' females. I must confess. She had the skin texture of a vampire, not to mention the gracefulness of a vampire. I was completely sure, the girl, would turn out to be something when she became a vampire. Not that I care.

My lips twisted into a smile at the thought, with my hands tucked into the pockets. I had ditched the black cloak when we were in the throne room, lying somewhere on the marble floor.

Oh well.

Okay, you probably would realize now that my thoughts and way of talking have a really big difference. Well, I can assure you that the Volturi are not really fierce and old fashioned. That was just for show. I mean, people wouldn't fear you if you were all funny and stuff, so hence the acting. And it worked well.

I was about to enter my room for some Alec time (Call of Duty, baby!) when a voice came from the room next door. No one ever stayed in the room next to mine, that whole floor was only for me (me rock), my dearest sister (Bleh), Felix and Demetri. So that means… The human girl is just next door? I could hear two voices now, female voices, slightly different. Curious, I took a peek inside, and saw the human girl with Jane, and she was…laughing? Not the cold laugh or the evil laugh, just a laugh, a normal happy laugh that young girls do, as if there was nothing to worry about.

Erm…that's just weird, I found myself thinking, however it was also blackmail material. Oh this was just pleasant.

And as for me, I was too caught up with the sudden surprise; I had not realized the both Jane's were staring intensely at me. Poor me, and, they both looked completely furious.

"Brother, what is the meaning of this?" Jane, my sister, inquired, demanding would be the correct term, pushy much?

I swallowed. "I was just heading for my room when…I heard-" I paused when my eyes lingered at the human Jane. Her head was slightly tilted to the left, the deep onyx eyes of hers full of wonder…cute.

Wait, what was I thinking?

"When you heard?" My sister tapped her foot angrily.

"When I heard you, my sister, laughed like a girl." Smugly, I said. I had quite a great time when Jane's burgundy red eyes widen in shock and horror. Ahh, the joy of blackmailing, I thought.

Then, the human girl did something I was not expecting, not at all. She strode towards me, with a random antique vase she found (why was it even there in the first place?), and crashed it on the thick skull of mine. Well of course it did not hurt me; I was a vampire for crying out loud. But, I think I just became the topic of the week.

Damn.

_OOO_

**A/N: So? REVIEW! (: Thank you.**


End file.
